


Meow-ry Christmas!

by PhantomPierceOkamoto



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mention of Gabriel and Nathalie lol, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pre-Relationship, also don't drop the love of your life's present while running to meet him/her, don't stay out in the cold kids, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPierceOkamoto/pseuds/PhantomPierceOkamoto
Summary: Marinette spends a while working on a present for Adrien, having spent to long out on patrol with him beforehand. However, he gets sick from the cold they had spent patrol in! Marinette laments not being able to see him before break.Also I apologize for the godawful pun in the title.





	Meow-ry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigiree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigiree/gifts).



Marinette cursed lightly as she pulled her finger away from the machine, tasting the copper on her fingertip as she tried to get it to stop bleeding. She frantically looked over the sweater and sighed in relief when she saw that no blood had gotten on it.

"Marinette, you have to be more careful!" Tikki chided. "You can't rush this just because you're excited to give it to Adrien.”

Marinette sighed. “It’s less that, and more the fact that it’s almost midnight and the akuma attack and patrol got in the way of me finishing this. I really want to give it to him tomorrow before school ends, because I’m not sure I’ll see him over break.”

“During patrol?”

“I thought I might, but I checked in with him about his schedule and his dad _loaded_ it with photoshoots since he’s on break. We’re gonna have to divide the patrols to cover them all.”

“That’s too bad…”

“Yeah. But I mean we had patrol today and it was really nice! We talked for so long I almost forgot how cold it was,” she laughed. “The last time we talked so long was the patrol after accidentally outing ourselves.”

Tikki giggled. “I’m glad you got to enjoy yourself at least.”

“I’m glad you got to talk to Plagg.”

“It _was_ nice seeing the old cheesehead.”

Marinette chuckled in response. “Okay, now I really gotta finish this.” She put the edge back under the needle, quickly hemming the remaining portion, trying not to hurt herself again. She grinned and pulled it away as she finished it.

The sweater was mostly green, save for the black “Meow-ry Christmas!” and yellow bell on the front which had been a lot of fun to knit. _He’s been rubbing off on me, it seems_ , she noted, smiling gently at the stupid pun. Tikki made a gentle noise of appreciation as they gazed at it together.

Marinette tucked it into the little gift bag and put it next to her backpack. She was definitely excited to see her _chaton_ the next morning.

* * *

Marinette gently tugged her scarf away from her mouth as she waited to cross the street, the slight chill making her shiver, rubbing her warm mitten across her frosty nose. She looked down at the gift bag with a smile before she hurried over to school.

She hurried to her locker, glancing around for Adrien as she did. Disappointed when she didn’t spot him, she tucked the gift bag into her locker and walked to class.

“Yeah, I texted him this morning about tonight. He’s got a cold, apparently, can’t even come to school,” Marinette heard as she walked in. She turned to see Nino talking to Alya, frowning.

“What happened?” Marinette asked.

“Adrien’s sick,” Alya explained. “Nino was gonna hang out with him tonight, but it seems he’s bedridden.”

Marinette’s eyes opened with shock and guilt. He’d undoubtedly gotten sick from staying out on patrol so long, it had been so cold! She hadn’t imagined he would’ve gotten sick from it.

And she wouldn’t be able to give him the sweater she had made for him! She may have seen him the day before, but their carelessness in the face of the cold weather meant they wouldn’t even be able to see each other again before school started after New Year’s.

“You alright?” Alya asked, looking worried at the expression on Marinette’s face. 

Marinette quickly schooled her features. “Oh, yeah. Just worried about him, is all. Maybe I’ll text him later…”

Alya grinned. “Aw…” she cooed.

Marinette blushed. “Shush,” she responded, pouting slightly.

Nino sighed. “Me too, I haven’t texted him a response yet. I hope he feels better soon, or else his dad will blow his fuse.”

Marinette frowned. She didn’t know when, but she had to find a way to see him.

* * *

Marinette’s favorite part of Christmas was definitely family and friends. It was a wonderful time of year, with friends visiting the bakery, and with her parents decorating everything with fairy lights and snowflakes. Though it rarely snowed, it had flurried a little the day after her break had started.

She texted Adrien every day (which Alya made fun of her for, saying "I thought you two weren’t dating!” to which Marinette would pout and blush) and asked him how the shoots were going. He would tell her about the photographer’s shenanigans, and his father’s perfectionist tendencies, and Nathalie’s constant irritation, and even that he was getting better.

Apparently, his father had gone ballistic in finding Adrien was sick. Nathalie had to force his hand down when Gabriel tried to call a doctor, raising her voice (shouting, in terms of Nathalie) to calm him down. Marinette had fallen off her stool laughing while Adrien described it. Of course, Adrien still had to do the photoshoots.

Marinette put the final touches on the decorations in the living room, smiling at the glittering ornaments on their Christmas tree. Her parents were closing up the shop for Christmas Eve, planning for an early bedtime because of the morning rush. As promised, Marinette finished the last touches on the decorations and the sweaters she had knitted for her parents.

“Goodnight Marinette!” her parents called, as they headed to sleep.

“Goodnight!” she responded, feeling content.

Her phone buzzed. _Are you busy right now? Can we meet in the park by your house?_

Marinette blinked, surprised. _I’m all done, so I can. Didn’t you have a shoot tonight?_

_The photographer got caught up in Lyon, it’s snowing there. Meet you in fifteen!_

Marinette cursed quietly, hurrying to her room to get ready, tripping over her feet as she did. As she put on a sweater, she remembered Adrien’s present. She picked it up, then hurried back downstairs and outside towards the park.

She walked quickly, glancing around for Adrien. “Hey,” she heard from behind her, and she nearly face planted, saved by a hand around her wrist.

She turned to see Adrien, but transformed. “You scared me,” Marinette breathed, narrowing her eyes slightly. She couldn’t help but smile though, looking into her partner’s eyes.

“Falling for me?” he responded cheekily. She groaned as he laughed. “What’s that in your hand?”

Marinette straightened herself up, then handed it to him. “Your present,” she responded, smiling. “I was going to give it to you before break, but well…yeah.” 

“Thank you, Marinette,” he said softly, looking floored. He pulled it out and his grin widened. “No,” he breathed, eyes twinkling. Marinette blushed.

“I think you’ve been rubbing off on me, _chaton_. There’s no other explanation-” she was cut off when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against himself.

“This is the greatest gift I’ve ever gotten,” he murmured into her neck, almost sounding watery. Marinette felt her breath catch in her chest, before she let it out with a shaky sigh.

“I’m glad,” she responded, just as quietly. He pulled away with a soft chuckle, then pulled the sweater over his torso. It looked ridiculous over his Chat Noir outfit, but it was a perfect fit anyway.

“This is the _greatest gift_ I have _ever_ gotten.” he repeated emphatically, dancing around giddily. Marinette laughed as he posed (the model he is), grinning wider than she had ever seen. “I have something for you too! Hold on-” Chat suddenly stopped.

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked, watching as horror spread across his features.

“I dropped your present,” he responded, aghast. “Oh my god. I dropped it.” He used his baton to jump upwards, frantically searching.

Marinette blinked. “Adri-" she cut herself off. "Chat, it’s okay!” she called after him. She watched as he jumped around the park, retracing his steps.

“Should we follow him?” asked Tikki, popping her head out of Marinette’s bag. Marinette chuckled lightly, nodding.

“Let’s do it,” she responded, running behind a tree to transform. She used her yo-yo to propel herself towards him. He kept looking around, using the baton for a bird’s eye view.

Ladybug tracked him to a building, watching him search quickly to see if he had dropped it there. He frowned.

“Chat, it’s really okay,” she told him, smiling. “I don’t need a gift.”

He pouted at that. “It was a good gift. I picked it out especially for you, and I called you here so I could give it to you, and-”

“Adrien.” Ladybug interrupted him, laughing slightly. “Don’t worry! I’m just so glad I got to see you.”

He sighed, unable to fight off a smile at that. He hugged her again, before gasping in surprise. “Oh!” He hurried to the side of the building, holding Ladybug’s wrist before leaning over and picking up a box off the ground.

“You found it?” she asked, surprised.

“Yes!” he cheered, opening it. Ladybug gasped. There was a simple silver chain with a dangling “M” pendant, with little pink stones embedded in it. She looked back up to meet his gaze, him looking sheepish. “I hope you like it.”

“Chat, I-I…Adrien, this is so beautiful,” she stammered, hushed. “You didn’t have to…I’m…”

“Speechless,” he teased, chuckling. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it,” she corrected, cupping his cheeks with trembling hands. He leaned to put his forehead against hers, his eyes fluttering shut. She leaned further into his touch, brushing her lips against his.

“Merry Christmas, my Lady,” he whispered against her lips, before kissing her again. She smiled into the kiss, their noses bumping gently.

When they pulled away, Chat clasped the necklace around Ladybug’s neck. They spent the rest of the evening admiring the Parisian lights, warm as they leaned against each other.

Neither of them ever forget that Christmas Eve (or their first kiss for that matter!).

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @phantompierce-okamoto!
> 
> hope you enjoyed ^_^


End file.
